Inktober 2018
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Chaque jour, un nouveau thème, chaque jour, une tranche de vie. Yuri / Hétéro / Yaoi
1. Toxique

**Salut :D**

 **Cette année, encore, je relève le défi de l'Inktober !**

 **La cadence devrait être plus facile à soutenir, cette fois, car je ne suis plus à l'école mais en poste (enfin, c'est plus compliqué, mais bon...).**

 **Je n'ai pas fini AT, donc je vais rusher les différents sites et parfois, je risque de faire des bêtises, par avance, mes excuses !**

 **J'écrirai sur les terres d'Ooo (Finn, Jake, Marceline, Princesse Chewing-gum, etc), les terres d'Aaa (la version genderbend : Fionna, Cake, Marshall, Prince Gumball, etc) et, peut-être, les terres d'Iii (version inspirée des travaux d'Hootsweet : president!Fionna, slave!Flameprince, punk!Gumball, Marshall, etc).**

 **Tout comme pour la variation avec Yuri! On Ice, le sens sera révélé à la fin.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Adventure Time appartient à Pendleton Ward.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ash prenait ses aises dans le nouveau canapé, soupirant de plaisir alors qu'une délicieuse odeur se répandait dans leur nouvelle demeure.

Les pieds sur la table basse, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il salivait d'avance sur le bon repas qu'il allait faire.

Marceline était dans la cuisine depuis un moment, jonglant entre les différentes casseroles.

Sortir avec une vampire, c'était vraiment le pied. Comme elle n'avait pas à se nourrir – en-dehors de la couleur rouge – tout sera pour lui !

\- Marmar, j'ai faim ! T'as bientôt fini ? Grommela-t-il.

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle quitta l'office pour mettre la table, jetant un regard à sa guitare accrochée au mur.

Si Ash mangeait assez vite, peut-être qu'elle aura le temps de tirer quelques notes ?

\- Tu rêvasses Marceline, le repas va refroidir, râla son petit-ami.

En passant à côté d'elle pour s'asseoir devant son assiette, il l'ébouriffa gentiment, la faisant sourire.

Oh, elle pourra toujours jouer demain, aussi…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	2. Tranquille

**J'ai hésité aussi avec un moment de couple (Marceline x Chewing-gum, Finn x Princesse des Flammes, etc...) mais j'ai changé d'avis vu le nombre qu'il y aura sans doute :)**

 **(Une petite pensée pour l'Arbre-château...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pas un bruit ne régnait entre les murs de l'Arbre-château.

Finn et Jake courraient après l'aventure ou rendaient visite à leurs amis, de l'autre côté du royaume.

BMO dormait ou chargeait, ce n'était pas simple à deviner…

Le roi des glaces était dans son palais, le roi des Vers embêtait d'autres personnes…

Bref, la paix était reine dans l'arbre reconverti en habitation et celui-ci en était très content ! Ce n'était pas de toute repos d'abriter une bande de fous furieux – même si ils n'étaient que deux – et ça c'était sans parler de leur absence d'hygiène !

Il valait mieux ne pas penser au jour où ils quitteront les lieux, il faudra sans doute décaper sol et plafond au lance-flammes.

Les feuilles eurent l'air d'être secouées par un frisson intense.

Un oiseau se posa sur l'une des branches, sifflotant gaiement.

C'était agréable, si serein…

Puis un castor démoniaque s'attaqua à la base du tronc, bien décidé à le mettre à terre. Les deux déb… _héros_ apparurent de nulle part en braillant pour le faire fuir.

Si seulement il pouvait pleurer…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	3. Rôti

**Un petit tour sur la terre d'Aaa !**

 **La princesse des Flammes a un prénom (Phoebe) alors je me suis permise de nommer sa version genderbend :) Voici Phoibos !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Fionna regrettait, parfois, sa relation avec le prince des Flammes.

Elle n'avait pas duré longtemps et avait commencé très bizarrement. Mais elle avait commencé.

Elle s'était poursuivi. Elle s'était achevée.

Et elle le regrettait.

Remontant sa manche jusqu'au coude, elle tripota du bout des doigts la trace d'une vieille brûlure. Elle avait la forme d'une paume.

Le corps de Fionna racontait une histoire. _Son_ histoire. Celle de ses combats, de ses amitiés, de ses aventures…

Un mélange de cicatrices, bleus et d'os brisés.

Et, de temps à autre, des brûlures.

Sans doute aurait-elle pu demander à les faire retirer mais elle n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre.

Enlaçant sa bouillotte en soupirant, la jeune humaine ferma les yeux et raviva ses souvenirs, cherchant à se convaincre que ce n'était pas du caoutchouc qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

Elle se remémora la peau quasiment orangée à la température tout juste supportable, l'odeur de feu de bois qui l'envahissait, le froid surprenant du rubis lorsque leurs fronts se touchaient.

Il avait tenté de se l'accaparer, de la soustraire au monde en la serrant contre lui, comme pour les faire fusionner. Et elle avait aimé ça… jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne feu.

Leurs étreintes finissaient invariablement de cette manière, elle éteignant ses affaires et dorlotant ses brûlures, lui s'excusant pendant des heures, le museau bas.

Pourquoi ils avaient rompu ? Ça c'était fait si naturellement qu'elle ignorait si Phoibos en avait lui-même une idée…

Soupirant à nouveau, elle bazarda sa bouillotte et releva le bas de son T-shirt.

L'eau était trop chaude, elle s'était encore brûlée…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	4. Sortilège

**Désolée pour hier, j'ai dû remplacer une collègue au pied levé :/**

 **Le texte d'aujourd'hui sera posté un peu plus tard !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

À travers son miroir, Simon observait son reflet.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Betty, sa fiancée chérie, avait claqué la porte de leur domicile commun plus tôt, effrayée.

Elle ne supportait plus ses changements d'humeur ou physiques, ses absences, son instabilité…

L'amour n'était pas toujours suffisant pour supporter les obstacles que la vie semait.

Répugnant à son propre contact, il préféra celui neutre de la glace à celui de sa peau.

Pourquoi cette couleur ? Pourquoi ces touffes de barbe aux poils blancs ?

Le coffre dans lequel il enfermait la couronne paraissait le narguer, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle l'appelait, non ?

Il ne parvenait plus à décrocher son regard de la porte renforcée, son attention concentrée uniquement dessus.

Son corps entier se mit en mouvement, son esprit hurlant de toute la force de sa contradiction, traversant la pièce à vivre.

Rapidement, le métal fut entre ses mains et le chant augmenta dans ses oreilles saturées.

D'où provenait-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il joué ?

Mais Simon repoussa la rationalité hors de son esprit. Ce n'était ni utile ni urgent, il avait sa couronne !

* * *

À travers un miroir, le roi des glaces observait son reflet.

Qui était-il, déjà ?

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	5. Poulet

**Voici ma version de la terre d'Iii. Le thème était tellement bateau... que j'ai galéré à trouver.**

 **Phoibos : prince des flammes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Fionna aspergeait les phalanges martyrisées à l'alcool.

Elle pouvait y vider la bouteille, ce n'était pas un produit qui manquait, par ici.

Bubbs grimaçait à peine, tenant ses mains loin de lui pour ne pas tâcher son pantalon. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert comme ça.

\- Par contre, tu t'démerdes pour panser tout ça, prévint la jeune fille en finissant le flacon d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Remuant ses mains pour se débarrasser de l'excès de liquide, il se releva.

\- J'aurais qu'à utiliser une de tes jupes. C'est pas comme si tu les mettais beaucoup, ricana-t-il.

Il n'esquiva même pas l'objet, sa peau amortissant sans mal l'impact.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? Finit-elle par demander.

Extirpant de vieux bandages salis des poches minuscules de son pantalon hyper moulant, l'ancien prince les enroula autour de ses doigts.

\- Des crétins de miliciens ont voulu faire du zèle. Ils ont bouffé mes poings. Elle est passée où, l'allumette ?

\- Elle crame les preuves.

\- Je risque rien.

\- Tant que t'es dans le No man's land, ouais. Mais si tu sors…

\- Sortir ? Pour aller où ?

Un silence gênant aurait pu s'installer si l'élémentaire de feu n'était pas arrivé, tirant sur la planche servant de porte.

\- Va peut-être falloir se calmer, Bubbs. Y'a vraiment que toi pour sauter à la gorge d'humains armés. J'en ai marre de brûler des cadavres. J'attire les affamés.

\- Ils voulaient me bouffer, râla-t-il en réponse.

\- Ç'aurait pas été les premiers.

\- Pas sans paiement.

\- Sale bête.

S'avançant, Phoibos balança un tas de viande enveloppé dans un vêtements, d'où s'échappait un délicat fumet.

\- Le dîner est servi.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	6. Salive

**Encore un remplacement, mais c'est bientôt fini~**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rose.

Tout était rose dans cette pièce.

Cette omniprésence aurait pu vriller le crâne des deux personnes s'y trouvant mais elles étaient bien trop occupées.

De toute façon, c'était la chambre de l'une et l'autre s'y était habituée, à force.

\- Marceline, arrête, gloussa Bonnibel en tentant de la repousser.

Mais celle-ci ne comptait pas obéir, s'amusant beaucoup trop à chatouiller sa petite-amie qui essayait de lui échapper en se tortillant, pouffant encore et encore.

\- Marcy ! Supplia-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air de bien t'amuser… Devrais-je accéder à ta requête ?

\- Pitié !

\- Dans ma grande mansuétude, humble créature, je cesse, déclara-t-elle sur un ton faussement pompeux. Mais ne compte pas là-dessus la prochaine fois !

Reprenant son souffle, la princesse se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Juste ça ? Ça vaut beaucoup plus ! Protesta la vampire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que leurs bouches furent plaquées l'une contre l'autre et qu'un baiser bien plus appuyé fut échangé, les laissant à bout de souffle.

\- Madame s'estime payée ? Murmura Chewing-gum

\- Tu rigoles, j'ai dû tout faire moi-même !

\- Et si je fais… ça ?

Glissant le long des flancs dénudés, la main rose ne s'arrêta qu'une fois entre ses cuisses.

\- Tes arguments commencent à être convainquant, dis-moi…

\- Je trouve aussi…

Elles échangèrent un nouveau baiser.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	7. Épuisé

**Et fini o/ Pour cette semaine, du moins, je reprends le boulot le week-end prochain :) (Oui, dans ma branche, on travaille week-end, jours fériés...)**

 **Pour demain, si vous connaissez le thème, vous allez peut-être avoir une idée de qui en sera la star ;) Indice ? Chanson !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leurs souffles, changés en buées par le froid intense, étaient hiératiques.

La chaleur de leurs sueurs étaient désagréables sur leurs peaux frigorifiées.

Partout, du blanc. Partout, de la neige.

Finn souffrait de toutes les fibres de son corps. Il n'osait pas bouger et n'y parvenait pas, de toute façon.

\- Jake ? T'es là ? Haleta-t-il.

\- Ouais, mon pote. Toujours là.

La douleur dans leurs voix était égale alors qu'ils restaient allongés, le froid prenant petit à petit de l'emprise sur leurs corps, les faisant claquer des dents.

\- Faut qu'on se sorte de là.

\- Ouais.

Mais aucun ne bougea, les muscles tétanisés par le froid et la fatigue.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était limpide, promesse d'une journée sympathique composée de jeux enfantins et de rires.

Mais ce ne sera pas pour eux, tant que la glace continuera de les emprisonner et de drainer et leurs forces.

Finn resserra sa prise sur la garde de son épée, mobilisant l'énergie qui lui restait.

\- On ne le laissera pas gagner !

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	8. Étoile

**Quand je vois le temps que j'ai pris pour retrouver ce court extrait xD**

 **(J'avais un souvenir différent, lié à un sketch de Hootsweet, snif)**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui risquent de rager dessus, BMO est "androgène" (quand t'es synthétique et androgyne, si j'ai bien compris) et parle donc en inclusif (en utilise les deux genres, féminin et masculin). C'est moins visible en anglais ou à l'oral, mais il fallait bien que je m'y plis :3 (ça va, c'est largement lisible).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu pense de ces étoiles dans le ciel ? »

BMO était très fier•e de sa simulation de conversation. Iel regrettait énormément sa panne de batterie qui était survenue avant de poursuivre le jeu. Surtout qu'iel était resté à plat pendant la journée entière ! Et Finn et Jake avaient passé tout ce temps à vivre de supers aventures, comme toujours et iel était resté•e allongé•e face contre la table.

Soupirant de toute la force de ses micro-circuits, BMO se débrancha de sa prise et rejoignit le duo affalé sur la banquette.

Sautant à nouveau sur la table basse, la console de jeux entreprit d'attirer l'attention sur sa petite personne.

Très rapidement, la cinématique s'afficha et une petite musique quitta les hauts-parleurs en rythme avec les mots.

\- Plus de batterie. Mise en veille automatique.

Encore une occasion loupée…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	9. Précieux

**Faut pas vendre les peluches des autres D:**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hambo était un ours heureux.

Lorsque Simon l'avait extirpé des ruines du magasin de jouet pour l'offrir à une petite fille en pleurs et seule, son petit cœur de bourre se troublant à son contact, il s'était surpris à espérer.

Il n'allait donc pas rester là à moisir entre les murs de la boutique éventrée, oublié par les êtres-vivants.

Non. Il avait séché les larmes de la petite Marcy, il l'avait accompagné après la défection de Simon, il avait toujours été là lors de son errance.

Elle l'avait grignoté suite à sa transformation, retirant sa belle couleur rouge anglais. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il était unique, comme ça ! Au même titre que ses patchs et autres rattrapages de couture.

Il était unique. Il était incomparable. Et Marceline l'aimait plus que tout.

Elle le lui répétait, l'emportait partout, lui faisait vivre son quotidien.

Puis Ash était arrivé.

Il avait été un peu oublié, un peu relégué à « plus tard », mis au placard.

Oh, sa petite Marcy était toujours là, revenant auprès de lui de temps à autre. Mais pas autant qu'avant.

Jusqu'au jour où il servit de monnaie d'échange…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	10. Fluide

**Ce thème a porté problème et ne sera pas le seul à cause de sa traduction. L'original était "flowing" : s'écoulant, donc "fluide" n'a pas la même portée. Il y aura d'autres "conflits".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Finn avait connu toutes sortes de situation durant sa courte vie.

Et le pire n'avait pas été de se mesurer à des fous, des situations dangereuses ou de se retrouver au bord de la mort.

Non, ça, c'était même plutôt cool !

Le pire qu'il avait pu vivre, c'était lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face à sa seule peur.

Enfin, une d'entre elles…

Cette immense étendue d'eau dont on ne voyait pas le fond…

Son ventre s'était tordu et encore, sa phobie s'était matérialisée, se moquant de lui et cherchant à le pousser à bout.

Sauver Jack fut une épreuve pour lui, mais jamais il ne l'aurait laissé, quitte à y perdre son esprit !

Malgré sa victoire sur la fumée noire, il la sentait encore, juste là, vibrant sur sa peau, prête à ressortir.

De nouveau face à l'océan, l'aventurier trembla violemment.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	11. Cruel

**Je n'avais _aucune_ idée pour illustrer. Alors j'ai demandé à Moony-Amadeo qui m'a proposé Hunson Abadeer et le comte de la Citronnelle. Sauf qu'à mes yeux, aucun des deux n'est cruel (Rappel : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4). L'un, c'est son métier, sa charge et l'autre... Il a été créé, oublié, mis de côté... Il a des excuses.**

 **Bref.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hunson était seul. Terriblement et définitivement seul.

Évidemment, il n'était pas vraiment seul, la Nuitosphère grouillait de vies… de morts… Bref.

Il détestait la solitude. Mais il ne supportait pas non plus ses subordonnés, les morts et leurs vagissements…

Il avait tenté de changer les choses. Il avait quitté son royaume pour celui des vivants. Il s'était mêlé à eux. Il avait fait des rencontres…

Il avait fait _une_ rencontre. Juste celle qu'il lui fallait.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu l'accompagner chez lui. Alors Hunson s'installa avec elle parmi les humains.

Ils eurent du bonheur. Et une petite fille.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite princesse, il sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Après tout, elle était une démone, comme lui, une Abadeer.

Lorsqu'elle sera en âge, elle régnera sur la Nuitosphère à son tour et Hunson prendra une retraite bien méritée.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Et Hunson était toujours seul.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	12. Baleine

**Le retard provient du néant que m'inspirait le thème xD Une fois de plus, Moony-Amadeo me fut d'un grand secours (elle a vu toutes les saisons d'AT) !**

 **Pour ce week-end et ceux à venir, il y aura peut-être du retard, voire du décalage, car je reprends le travail :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Jake, Jake ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Tu crois que ça se mange ?

Finn courait sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. Et, évidemment, il se vautra lamentablement. Mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant !

Son ami trotta jusqu'à lui alors qu'il se relevait.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

\- Ça, regarde !

Entre ses mains reposaient un amas violet bizarre à l'aspect et à l'odeur repoussants. Contrairement à toutes mesures d'hygiène ou de prudence, les deux complices approchèrent leurs visages de cet espèce de chewing-gum mâchouillé qui émettait des sortes de gargouillis étouffés.

\- Alors ? Ça se mange ? Répéta le jeune humain.

\- Mmh, difficile à savoir. Le mieux, c'est encore de goûter !

Changeant ses membres en couverts, il entreprit d'attaquer l'inconnu mais un genre de gaz vert s'en échappa tout aussi sec, les faisant pleurer et tousser.

Lorsqu'il fut dispersé, la source de leur curiosité avait disparue.

\- J'ai faim, Jake, se plaignit Finn.

Son ventre grogna pour souligner ses propos.

\- Moi aussi mec. Continuons de chercher ! Si on ne trouve rien à se mettre sous la dent, ce sera peut-être la sortie !

\- Ouais !

Aussitôt requinqués, nos deux compères reprirent leurs fouilles de l'estomac où ils avaient atterri.

\- Si on est entré, on peut ressortir ! Avait clamé Jake.

Déjà six heures qu'ils avaient été gobé par une baleine…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	13. Se protéger

**"Guarded" en anglais, traduit en "protégé" en français. Le Mongol a protesté xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jake devait rester éveillé.

Jake était réveillé.

Dans ses pattes, il tenait une arme, se doigts serrant convulsivement son manche.

Ses yeux étaient cernés et injectés de sang, sa paupière tressautant.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il ne _devait_ pas dormir.

Il en allait de la santé de sa famille. De ses bébés.

Sur la mezzanine, Miss Rainicorne se reposait, l'accouchement l'avait épuisé.

En bas, dans leur couffin, les cinq nourrissons dormaient du sommeil du juste.

Il veillait sur eux. Il veillait sur elle.

Il veillait sur sa nouvelle famille.

Personne ne devait s'attaquer à eux.

Jake garantissait leurs protections à tous.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	14. Horloge

**J'ai fait une erreur au premier chapitre, ce n'est pas une guitare mais une basse dont joue Marceline, je corrigerai plus tard :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tic tac.

Marceline accorda sa basse, sifflant les notes pour les rejoindre.

De la pointe du pied, elle frappa la mesure, se préparant pour sa nouvelle chanson.

Rapidement, elle s'envola et la musique s'élança.

Tic tac.

Princesse Chewing-gum repoussa ses lunettes au-dessus de sa frange, soupirant.

Le bureau était recouvert de ses notes griffonnées et de la vapeur colorée s'échappait de quelques tubes mal fermés.

Sa nuque lui faisait mal d'avoir été plié durant de longues heures alors qu'elle rédigeait ses théories scientifiques.

Tic tac.

Finn s'exerçait dans le salon de l'Arbre-château, son épée cinglant l'air à chaque mouvement.

Ses cheveux battaient dans son dos, libérés de son bonnet, abandonné dans un coin de la pièce.

Ses muscles fatiguaient mais il devait serrer les dents.

Tic tac.

Phoebe s'ennuyait. Le trône était inconfortable et la cour était remplie de vieilles braises caquetantes.

Ses moments de liberté, dehors, lui manquaient.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir, laisser la couronne vacante.

Alors, elle prenait son mal en patience et carrait les épaules.

Tic tac.

Gunther fixait le roi des glaces de ses grands yeux noirs et ronds, alors qu'il effectuait son énième tour de la salle du trône, éclatant en imprécations loufoques.

La folie prenait plus d'ampleur dans sa cervelle, chaque jour s'écoulant.

Il se perdait.

Tic tac.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	15. Faible

**J'ai préféré rester dans le flou sur la nature de Marceline (déjà changée en vampire ou non) ainsi que le moment (avant ou après sa rencontre avec Simon).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marcy avait faim.

Son ventre se tordait et la faisait souffrir constamment. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Le monde autour d'elle se déformait et se tâchait de couleurs.

Sa gorge était si sèche… Elle se resserrait, encore et encore, réclamant du liquide, quelque qu'il soit.

Sa peau la grattait, ses cheveux étaient lourds, ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Comme si ils s'enfonçaient dans ses orbites pour rejoindre son cerveau.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'extirper du fossé où sa chute l'avait précipité après que ses jambes l'aient lâché et le soleil effleurait sa peau nue, la mettant au supplice.

Elle avait si faim…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	16. Anguleux

**Le retour du royaume d'Iii :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le château du royaume de la Confiserie était une confiserie à part entière.

Tout était sucré, tout était comestible, consommable.

Du glaçage recouvrait les briques de nougat ou de chocolat, du sucre constellait les végétaux, des pépites de caramel encadraient les chemins…

Tout était rond, joyeux, pastel et vif, doux et sucré.

Et tout avait été pioché, détruit, dévoré.

Le rose, le jaune, le violet… tout avait été recouvert de noir et de gris.

Les humains avaient extrait ce qu'ils avaient pu avant de se faire virer par le roi Lee, puis celui-ci s'y était installé, cariant les terres et chassant le soleil pour les vampires.

Les gardiens avaient été brisé, les tours rondes détruites, le château reformé.

Des donjons et des cachots, des herses et des piques, des murs en pierres froides, des toits d'ardoise…

Bubbs fixait son ancien héritage d'un œil morne, tirant sur sa cigarette.

C'était donc ça, l'évolution ?

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	17. Gonflé

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque les dents des grumeaux s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau, Finn s'était senti bizarre. C'était comme la fois où il était tombé sur une ruche et que les abeilles l'avaient piqué.

Fulgurant, brûlant…

La transformation l'avait gratté. Tout son corps était comme recouvert de poil à gratter. Ses ongles partirent en quête de peau à arracher, mais il n'avait plus d'ongles et l'irritation s'était évanouie.

Son visage était boursouflé, ses jambes avaient disparues, il était bleu et blanc. Et il faisait la gueule.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il devait sauver Jake ! Et tant pis si il ressemblait à un Bisounours mutilé passé au sèche-linge…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	18. Bouteille

**C'est toujours les thèmes les plus simples qui restent les plus complexes...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Du verre crissait sous ses pieds, à chaque pas.

Le bonheur d'être enfin libre… Ce sentiment ne pouvait être égalé par nul autre.

Phoibos offrit un sourire cruel à sa mère alors qu'il la dépassait, ses bottes écrasant ce qui constituait sa prison auparavant, telle une vengeance sur toutes ces années dans cette cloche de verre.

Il était libre. Il était enfin libre.

Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir et agir comme bon lui semble.

Il ne sera plus jamais enfermé.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	19. Dévasté

**L'un des thèmes le plus difficile à traduire. Littéralement, ce serait "roussi" ou "brûlé", mais l'expression "scortched earth" serait plus "terre brûlée" dans le sens "écorché". Il y a une violence dans le mot qui fut complexe à retrouver en français.**

 **Et, pour un sens aussi sombre, je n'ai pu que ressortir la terre d'Iii.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Avec un rien de curiosité macabre, Fionna donna un coup de pied dans le sol.

C'était le même mélange dans tout le no man's land, un mélange de terre stérile, de cendre et de crasse.

Chaque coin avait sa spécialité. Qui ici y avait un peu perdu sa drogue, qui d'autre là quelques gouttes de sang…

\- Bubbs, t'as encore renversé du sucre ? Soupira-t-elle, ennuyée.

\- J'ai tout ramassé ! Se défendit-il.

Peut-être du verre, alors…

Chaque pas était une exploration, une découverte. Chaque squatteur de ces terres arides apportait une couche supplémentaire au terreau sale.

Ce qui, à l'époque, n'était qu'une prairie verdoyante et ensoleillée appartenant au royaume de la Confiserie, n'était plus que l'ultime refuge des esclaves, de rebelles en tout genre, de criminels fuyant leurs châtiments, de paumés…

L'air était vicié, l'horizon était bloqué par des grillages et des ruines, la terre était noire et fatiguée…

C'était le paradis.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	20. Brisable

**Quelqu'un connaît le nom de la sorcière ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le cœur gros, Finn se laissa tomber en position fœtale sur le plancher. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il serra contre son cœur la mèche rose de la princesse Chewing-gum qu'il avait pu récupérer de la sorcière chauve après qu'il lui ait donné ses cheveux.

Autour de lui, on pouvait retrouver diverses photos représentant ladite princesse ainsi que des objets qu'il avait pu glaner.

Jake n'en pouvait d'entendre les sanglots de son meilleur ami et quitter l'Arbre-château afin de trouver quelqu'un pour apaiser sa douleur.

Finn se baignait dans ses larmes, reniflant dans les fils de chewing-gum.

Son cœur lui faisait si mal…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	21. Drainage

**J'ai biiiien galéré à trouver de quoi écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marshall laissa s'échapper un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il se redressait.

Le bon côté de se sustenter de couleur au lieu de sang, c'était qu'il ne courait aucun risque de se salir. Ou du moins, ce risque était-il amoindri.

Tout dépendait du support.

Machinalement, il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres et ses dents, cherchant à recueillir les derniers restes de son repas tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile.

La couleur n'avait pas de consistance réelle, sa bouche ne servait de transition vers son système digestif.

\- Tu comptes rester sur moi encore longtemps ? Râla son repas.

\- Oh oui, ronronna-t-il. J'ai une autre faim à apaiser vois-tu…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	22. Cher

**Retard car je suis chez des amis ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Fionna ne parvenait pas à fermer la bouche.

Tous ses neurones avaient décidé de se changer en feu d'artifice dans son crâne et son cœur avait entamé un rock acrobatique avec ses poumons.

La peau de son visage était si rouge que c'était à se demander où elle avait pu trouver tout ce sang.

\- Elle te plaît ?

Comme toujours inconscient de l'état exact de la jeune fille, le prince Gumball lui adressait un sourire calme, à mille lieux des tourments intérieurs de l'aventurière.

\- Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, poursuivit-il.

Il lui tourna le dos, enfournant sa plaque recouverte de biscuits dans le four brûlant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il retira ses maniques et revint à Fionna, légèrement inquiet.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je savais que j'aurais dû choisir quelque chose de plus conventionnel… Un bouquet de fleur, par exemple…

Les yeux de Fionna commençaient à bailler alors qu'elle n'écoutait plus le prince, admirant l'épée de cristal qu'il lui avait offert.

Si magnifique…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	23. Boueux

**Et celui d'aujourd'hui :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Princesse Lumpy Space observait son campement d'un air morne.

Ah, elle était loin du confort du palais de ses parents !

Mais il était hors de question de revenir sur ses mots, de présenter ses excuses et de se soumettre à la vindicte parentale.

Elle était trop fière pour ça.

Mais qu'était la fierté quand vous viviez dans les bois grignotant des morceaux chipés dans les ordures ou des bordures du royaume de la Confiserie, à peine réchauffée par un feu maigrelet ?

Elle avait dû s'asseoir sur le confort, l'hygiène, les amis, la famille… L'honneur…

Elle renifla et se moucha dans une feuille.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	24. Trancher

**Allez, on recommence... La fin du mois, je suis toujours à empiler les jours, rooh...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Susan Strong dépiautait un arbre comme si ce n'était qu'une fleur sous les regards ébahis de Finn et Jake.

Elle abattait ses mains comme des massues, dévastant tout sur son passage, martelant le sol de ses pieds.

C'était une force de la nature comme on en voyait rarement, et son apparence humanoïde ravissait Finn qui n'en pouvait plus de bonheur.

Susan était aussi forte que le disait son nom et c'était génial.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	25. Piquant

**J'ai bêtement inversé le 25 et le 26 en écrivant, magnifique !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Hé, Phoibos, regarde ça !

La voix de Fionna surprit le prince des flammes, le faisant sursauter.

La présence de sa petite-amie était déjà un ébahissement en soi, mais ce fut son ton joyeux qui en était le summum.

Prenant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle se posta devant lui, son sourire défiant les limites des possibilités.

\- Regarde, répéta-t-elle.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, prit une bruyante inspiration, carrer les épaules et… lâcha une gerbe de flammes de toute beauté.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Phoibos fixa Fionna comme si il la découvrait pour la première fois.

Comment y était-elle parvenue ?

Motivée, elle reprit sa démonstration, encore et encore… jusqu'à finir plus rouge qu'un poivron et la langue gonflée, à bout de souffle.

\- Et… comment tu as fait ? Finit par demander l'élémentaire.

Elle repoussa le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait pour sortir une poignée de trucs rouges de sa poche.

\- Piments !

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	26. Étirer

**Petite... Okay, grande référence à la BD "Just your problem" de Hootsweeets sur DeviantArt/ et, plus précisément, la planche 107, hu hu~**

 **Les jours à venir vont, encore, être très condensés, j'espère être un peu plus dans les délais...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le meilleur moyen de ne pas voir le rose envahissant la pièce, c'était der fermer les yeux.

Marshall préféra enfouir son visage contre le torse de son amant, savourant l'odeur sucrée qui se dégageait de sa peau.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient en même temps que leurs langues, leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, se caressant.

\- Marshall… haleta Gumball. Je n'en peux plus…

\- Trop tôt, grogna-t-il.

Les préliminaires étaient à peine entamés, il ne fallait rien précipiter… Ce n'était pas leur première étreinte mais bon…

Prudence était mère de sûreté.

Mais son partenaire n'était pas du même avis.

Soupirant lascivement, Bubbs se rencogna contre lui, écartant les cuisses en invitation.

\- Marshall, gronda-t-il, je suis composé de chewing-gum. Je peux m'étirer autant que je veux. Alors _vas-y_ …

La lueur dans les yeux roses était sans précédent alors qu'il se rejetait en arrière en une invitation sensuelle.

Jamais la gorge du vampire ne fut aussi sèche.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	27. Tonnerre

**Je suis graaave à la bourre.**

 **Voici déjà un premier jet de mes textes, les autres devraient suivre rapidement, je dois prendre la route, hélas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'éclair fit vibrer les vitres alors qu'il tombait tout près.

Cake se rencogna dans l'étreinte de Lord Monochrome en frissonnant, les yeux fermés.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé le tonnerre mais au moins pouvait-elle l'avouer à son petit-ami sans être jugé.

Et, rien que pour ça, son cœur palpitait d'autant plus.

De ses naseaux, il caressa le front de la jeune chatte pour la détendre. De son sabot, il tapota le sol pour lui transmettre un message de réconfort.

Ses tremblements s'espacèrent mais ne s'apaisèrent pas pour autant, l'orage tonnant toujours au fond.

C'était toujours aussi effrayant mais au moins, elle n'était pas seule.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	28. Cadeau

**Retour aux terres d'Iii !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Baissant la tête et tirant un peu plus sa capuche pour cacher ses cheveux à la couleur si reconnaissable, Bubbs traçait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Le bras au travers du ventre, il s'assurait que son T-shirt restait en place, cachant les précieux grains de sucre dont il venait de faire l'acquisition.

Le marché noir, c'était vraiment du vol, mais le sourire qu'il recevra vaudra largement le prix à payer.

Et puis, il n'en sera pas à sa première fois.

Ses doigts entrèrent dans la jute du sac, les compressant, alors que la précédente entrevue lui revenait en tête avant qu'il ne la secoue légèrement, la chassant. Il avait mieux à penser, mieux à faire.

Se faufilant entre les grilles délimitant les frontières du royaume vampirique, il retira sa capuche mais ne ralentit pas le pas pour autant.

Il n'était pas encore en sécurité.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le château froid aux pierres noires qu'il respira.

\- Te voilà, l'accueillit la voix atone du roi Lee.

\- Ça a pris plus longtemps que prévu. Mais je suis encore dans les temps.

Il lui emprunta le pas et traversa les couloirs glacés, ne croisant personne.

\- Il t'attendait, souffla le roi en poussant une porte.

L'atmosphère chaleureuse qui se dégageait de la pièce rendit le sourire au musicien alors qu'il y pénétrait, glissant le sac de sucre de sous son vêtement.

De l'autre côté, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux curieux le fixait, dévora par l'impatience mais n'osant pas bouger.

Bubbs mit un genou au sol, tendant son présent.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	29. Double

**Et le dernier texte, maintenant, écrire les autres, argh !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle sourit.

Le prince Gumball était si charmant, si attentionné, si adorable…

Dans son costume officiel, tenant légèrement sa main pour la conduire à travers la salle de bal, il était si prévenant…

Il écoutait chacun de ses mots et lui souriait, lui proposait boissons et mets régulièrement, l'avait complimenté sur sa toilette…

Cette soirée était un véritable rêve pour elle. Amplement choyée par l'homme de ses vœux, elle explosait de bonheur et irradiait de satisfaction.

Alors, lorsque Gumball l'invita dans sa chambre, elle tut ses inquiétudes et lui emboîta le pas, camouflant ses soudaines rougeurs.

Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle fit face à la reine des glaces.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	30. Choc

**Et de nouveau le royaume d'Iii !**

 **Finalement, j'aurai fini l'Inktober en novembre... C'est honteux et je vous présente mes excuses...**

 **Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

Bubbs triturait la peau rose pâle de son ventre, jouant avec son élasticité.

Cette capacité l'avait fasciné depuis toujours et il avait repoussé bien des limites durant son enfance.

Jetant un œil en direction du miroir à pieds, il tourna sur lui-même, s'observant sous toutes les coutures.

Son corps avait changé. Et il allait encore changer.

Glissant dans ses vêtements et laçant ses chaussures, il sortit de la chambre royale et s'avança dans ces couloirs si familiers et si étrangers, s'enterrant toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles du château.

Ses pas ne ralentirent qu'aux environs du niveau des cachots où il salua les gardes.

Hormis des politesses, aucun mot ne fut échangé alors qu'il les dépassait.

Ce couloir était encore plus froid et plus sombre que le reste du bâtiment, constellé de portes inquiétantes aux barreaux peu engageants. Elles étaient toutes pareilles, mais Bubbs savait exactement laquelle tirer.

Aucune n'était fermée et peu de cellules étaient occupées. Qui s'enfuirait dans un pays empli de vampires affamés ?

Toujours silencieux, il poussa le panneau, le refermant derrière lui, s'y adossant, bras croisés.

\- Père… Mère… Et si on parlait des grossesses chewing-gum ?

Le couple enchaîné se recroquevilla l'un contre l'autre, frissonnant. Qu'est-ce que leur fils avait encore inventé ?

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	31. Tranche

**Et c'est fini :)**

 **Cette année, ce fut encore plus compliqué que l'an dernier et les délais ne furent pas respectés...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le couteau tombait à intervalles réguliers, créant les parts les plus mathématicalement fabuleuses.

La langue tirée, la Trompe séparait sa tarte avec tout l'art d'une virtuose du couteau. Ce n'était pas très simple de viser avec une trompe !

À côté d'elle, Mr Cochon la contemplait, aussi fasciné par sa promise que par la tarte toute chaude qu'ils avaient confectionnés tous les deux.

Pour ces deux-là, l'amour avait un délicieux fumet de pommes chaudes et de cannelles.

* * *

 **Et, comme je le disais, ce recueil est fini !**

 **Comme promis, les thèmes :**

 **Toxique : La relation de Marceline et Ash est toxique.**

 **Tranquille : Il n'y a personne dans l'Arbre-Château, tout est tranquille.**

 **Rôti : Le contact peau contre peau avec le prince des flammes a "rôti" Fionna.**

 **Sortilège : Le Roi des glaces est sous l'emprise de sa couronne.**

 **Poulet : Milice/poulet.**

 **Salive : Marceline et Bonnie échangent autant de baisers que de salives !**

 **Épuisé : Finn est fatigué de se battre.**

 **Étoile : J'adore ce passage !**

 **Précieux : Hambo est plus que précieux aux yeux de Marceline.**

 **Fluide : L'eau est un fluide, Finn a peur de l'eau. Voilà.**

 **Cruel : La solitude est un sort bien cruel.**

 **Baleine : Les aventuriers sont coincés dans l'estomac d'une baleine.**

 **Sur ses gardes : Jake monte la garde, craintif pour ses enfants.**

 **Horloge : Le temps passe, rythmé par les heures.**

 **Faible : Marceline est affaiblie par la faim.**

 **Anguleux : Le château est anguleux.**

 **Gonflé : La métamorphose en grumeaux fait gonfler Finn.**

 **Bouteille : Le prince des flammes a fait exploser le globe en verre dans lequel il était enfermé.**

 **Dévasté : Le royaume d'Iii est dévasté, voilà.**

 **Brisable : Finn supporte mal le manque d'intérêt de la princesse Chewing-gum.**

 **Drainage : Marshall draine la couleur pour se nourrir.**

 **Cher : Le Prince Gumball a offert une arme coûteuse à Fionna.**

 **Boueux : A force de vivre dehors, la princesse Lumpy Space est crasseuse.**

 **Trancher : Susan Strong utilise sa force.**

 **Piquant : Le piment, ça pique.**

 **Étirer : Heu... Tout est dans le texte.**

 **Tonnerre : Cake a peur de l'orage.**

 **Cadeau : Bubbs offre un cadeau à son fils.**

 **Double : La reine des glaces est devenue un double de Gumball.**

 **Choc : La découverte de la grossesse de Bubbs est un choc pour ses parents.**

 **Tranche : LaTrompe coupe des tranches de tarte aux pommes.**

 **Voracity Karn**


End file.
